Robin The Secret Watcher
by XXThunderStormXX
Summary: Robin discovers something truly surprising on the security cameras one morning... Please review if you would like a follow up to this.


**I know I know, I have two multichaptered stories that need updating but I'm the type of person who once they get an idea in their head, they have to get it down weather they're working on something or not.**

**PLEASE review if you would like a follow up to this.**

Robin flew up out of his bed and looked at the clock that was on the dresser table right next to it. It was currently 6:00 A.M. _"Perfect."_ Robin thought, grabbing at his bed sheets and tearing them off of him. He then went up to his window and threw the shades open, revealing the early morning sun.

He was still in his mask; he hardly ever took the thing off unless he was planning to get in the shower.

Robin got dressed and headed out of his room, being careful not to wake the others, especially his tameranean girlfriend.

Now a lot of you may be wondering exactly why Robin got up so _early_ before anyone else got up.

Well the answer was simple; Robin liked being the first one up so he could have a chance to check the security cameras in Titans' Tower.

Yes, this was something that he always had done, just to make sure no criminal or supervillian had done something when they were sleeping.

Paranoid? Maybe. But Robin just liked to be sure. He was the Leader after all, and it was a lot of responsibility.

Being Leader of the Titans was a lot different than what he previously had done, witch was working for Batman.

Robin remembered he quit that one day because he was tired of his orders, and Batman had always treated him like a little kid.

But in the back of Robin's mind he did consider that Batman probably just did it to keep him safe, after all Robin had heard that the new Robin that Batman recruited soon after he left, had been murdered by Batman's arch nemesis the Joker.

Robin couldn't help but cringe thinking about that, it could have been him.

"_Maybe it was a good thing I left." _He considered as he made his way down the hallway and into the security room.

Robin really didn't seem to mind getting up this early anyway, since he was used to it when he had worked for Batman, and it was a trait that still followed him when he had left Gotham and headed to Jump City for a new start.

Robin didn't have too much time however; he had no time to screw around.

He had to check the cameras and then get ready for his day like usual, since Raven would be getting up in about half an hour.

And considering the other Titans already thought that he was paranoid, he didn't need them to find about this.

Once he was in the security room, he shut the door behind him and locked it, just to be sure. He then took a seat on the chair that was in the middle of dozens of screens, which were the security cameras. Robin fiddled with some of the buttons that were on the huge monitor below the screens, and he rewound the cameras until midnight of last night, which is when they had all went to bed, or so it seemed.

Robin then fast forwarded the cameras until about one hour after they had all gone to bed and stopped it. Robin had decided to examine what the cameras had picked up in all of their rooms. He examined his room, nothing. He examined his girlfriend StarFire's room, nothing. He examined Cyborg's room, nothing.

So Robin then examined the final two rooms. Once again in Raven's room there was nothing, but that's what caught him there was NOTHING in her room, not even Raven. Robin squinted his eyes in suspicion and then checked Beast boy's room. Once he did, he caught an image of the changeling tossing and turning in his bed. Then he heard a moan on the cameras.

"Ohhhh that's so good." He heard Beast boy moan. _"Hahahahaha is Beast boy wacking off in the middle of the night?" _Robin thought in amusement, not being able to hold back a small smile that was starting to come over his face.

Robin then heard another moan.

"Raven!" Beast boy moaned once more. _"Yeah, Beast boy's defiantly jerking it alright." _Robin thought, trying not to laugh out loud.

Just then Robin's smile completely vanished when he heard another voice.

"Oh so you like that don't you BB?" It was a female voice, and it was VERY seductive. "…the hell?" Robin said aloud, not even realizing it.

Robin then gawked in horror when he realized somebody was under Beast boy's covers.

The person then came out from under his covers, and it was none other than his teammate Raven.

Robin let out a little gasp in surprise; however it came out as more of a choke.

What was even worse was that Raven's back was completely bare, as was Beast boy's chest.

"_Are they going to…? No! NO! They can't!" _Robin yelled in his mind, very frustrated.

"You want me to go back under?" He heard Raven ask Beast boy as she ran her hand in sensual circles over Beast boy's chest.

Beast boy just moaned in response and she then want back under the covers.

The covers moved around a bit and Beast boy began to moan loudly once more.

"_Good god, good fucking god, is Raven fondling him from beneath the sheets?" _Robin thought utterly aghast.

Beast boy continued to moan until Raven eventually pulled out from under the covers once more. When she pulled out the second time, she moved close to him and Robin heard wet smacking sounds and he knew they were kissing, and from the sounds of it rather heatedly. Once Robin saw Raven pull away from his lips, Beast boy removed the covers on him and he flipped Raven over and Robin heard Raven emit a scream in delight.

And that's when Robin saw Beast boy completely naked, and hard, his erection shooting out from right above his forest green pubic hair.

Robin then also saw the pink flesh that made up Raven's opening which was covered in purple curly hair. Robin felt overwhelmed for a second but then he felt himself hardening.

"_They're gonna do it! They're actually gonna do it!" _Robin screamed out in his head, his jaw practically hitting the floor in shock.

He felt like he was watching a snuff film, it was so horrible to look at, but also it strangely aroused him and he couldn't seem to pull away, it was like he was paralyzed.

Robin then saw as Beast boy thrusted into her and he heard Raven let out another ecstasy filled scream.

"B-B-B-B-B EAST BOY!" Raven screamed out.

This made Robin even harder; in fact he was probably harder than he had ever been in his life.

He watched as Beast boy started moving in and out of her quickly as he grabbed onto Raven's breasts and Raven instantly began screaming out Beast boy's name.

Robin reached down and grabbed at his yellow belt as he quickly unbuckled it as he pulled down his green tights, revealing the gigantic bulge beneath his boxers.

He watched as Beast boy hooked Raven's right leg over his shoulder and continued banging in and out of her as he also began to scream in delight.

"RAVEN OH RAVEN!" He moaned.

Robin grabbed at his boxers and pulled them down as he grasped his steel hard cock that was probably hard enough to cut diamonds at this point, and he began stroking it up and down quickly as he watched as Beast boy continued to thrust himself inside of the screaming Raven, pulling himself out almost completely before thrusting back into her.

As Robin continued to stroke himself, he desperately tried to imagine that it was him and StarFire rather than Beast boy and Raven, but so far he wasn't succeeding.

Robin had never seen another girl orgasm before, afterall him and StarFire had not gotten that far in their relationship yet, but here was Beast boy and Raven, who had just kissed for their very FIRST time earlier yesterday, and now they were doing this.

But Robin watched as Beast boy continued to drill into her and Raven let out one final scream and Robin knew that she had orgasmed.

This brought Robin to his own orgasm and he burst as he shot his hot white load all over the chair and onto the tile floor in the security room.

Robin continued to watch as Beast boy also let out one final scream as he thrust into her one last time, and Robin knew that he had come as well.

As Robin's cock then began to soften, he watched as Beast boy pulled out of her and snuggled up close to her in his bed.

"That was amazing." Raven said out of breath. "Yeah it was." Beast boy replied placing a kiss on her sweat covered forehead.

"You don't think anyone heard did you?" Beast boy asked her nervously.

"No, I did a spell that completely sound proofed the room as soon as I came in here." Raven said smiling naughtily up at him. Robin couldn't help but feel confused, the spell must've not been 100% accurate. It prevented the other Titans from hearing but somehow the security cameras still managed to pick it up, which Raven was obviously unaware of.

Beast boy then layed himself in between her breasts and he looked up at her.

"I love you Raven." He said sweetly.

"I love you to Beast boy, always." Raven replied as she shut her eyes.

Robin then used his other hand that wasn't covered in his seed to stop and reset the cameras.

Robin couldn't help but feel guilty for watching that, especially the end of the video, it made him feel so shitty.

" _Oh well, I'll never do it again"._ He promised himself.

Robin then pulled his pants and boxers back up as he rebuckled his belt and headed to the bathroom to retrieve some toilet paper to wipe up his seed.

After he did, he headed back to his room, preparing for the rest of his day.

**Well hope you enjoyed that, and once again please review if you would like a follow up to this.**

**I PROMISE that "Beast boy's Kinky Adventure" will be updated soon, probably within the next couple of days since I need some time to think of a good next chapter. But since I'm currently off for spring break and I don't have to worry about stupid ass high school, I'll have more time to write and update my stories. :D **


End file.
